Shikkyaku Kuroi Hanabira
by Shy-Hime
Summary: REWRITING
1. Chapter 1

_Shikkyaku (1) Kuroi (2) Hanabira (3)_

_By: DokuyakuSakeme_

_Summery: Naruto Namikaze gets fed up with his life in Konohagakure. He flees, with help of Kyuubi, to the Village hidden in the Petals in the Land of Kuroi. There he trained with the help of Kyuubi and Kokuei (4) Kokushibyou (5), an ex- ANBU in the Village hidden in the Petals. He returns for the Chunin exams, making him knows as the Shikkyaku Kokushibyou. _

_Disclaimer: If I owned NARUTO Tenten would have more screen time._

You get to vote for the pairings!

NaruxTen

NaruxTema

NaruxIno

NaruxHina

NaruxanyOC

Naruxall above

Warning: I may or may not kill Sakura, but she will get bashed…badly…

---------------------------------

"Die demon!"

"Useless piece of shit!"

"Why don't you die already?!"

Naruto lay still curled up in a small ball taking all the hits from the villagers. The young 8 year old was use to by now; it happened everyday. Naruto blacked out after one villager brutally kicked him in the head.

Naruto opened his cerulean eyes and found himself in a sewer like place. A feminine laughter that echoed of the worn walls filled his ears, "Come my child. Do not fear. I can help you. Make your life better. I can help you escape from this hell hole."

Naruto blindly fallowed the voice, "Who are you?"

The soft laughter filled his ears making him hypnotized, "You know me as the demon Kyuubi…"

Naruto was now standing in front of a large metal barred door with a slip of paper that read 'seal'. He stared in awe as a young woman in a black kimono with 9 blood red fox tails swishing behind her a pair of matching of ears protruding from her orange hair. She purred slightly at the sight of Naruto, "Come closer child," Naruto complied, when he reached the door Kyuubi reached out and stroked his cheek, "so innocent, but tortured for something you couldn't control. You poor, poor soul, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you."

"Can…can you help me?"

"Oh Naru-chan, I can do more then help you…I can make you become powerful… powerful enough to create your own village."

"You…you can?"

"Yes Naru-chan…I can."

Naruto fidgeted, "Um…Kyu-chan…can…can you tell me who my parents were?"

Kyuubi stared kindly at him, "Your parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki."

"Thank you. So can you help me get away from the village?"

"Yes I can. Naru-chan when you get out of your mind, go to your apartment and grab whatever is necessary for a travel. Then I want you to head for the south gate. I will tell you from there." Naruto nodded and with a blink he was in the real world.

---------------------------------

Naruto was wearing a black hooded cloak, a pair of black standard shinobi pants, crimson ANBU top, armor and all, and he wore crimson red standard ANBU sandals. His cloak swayed slightly in the wind as he headed to the south gate. Once he made it to the gate he calmly walked out of Konoha, his problems, his 'home', he wanted to start a new life.

-----------------------------------------

Poison: Well there's the prologue!

Shikkyaku: Falling

Kuroi: Black

Hanabira: Petal

Kokuei: Shadow

Kokushibyou: Black Death

Tear: Hope you liked it! Review please!


	2. My name is Naruto Namikaze

_Shikkyaku (1) Kuroi (2) Hanabira (3) _

_By: DokuyakuSakeme_

_Summery: Naruto Namikaze gets fed up with his life in Konohagakure. He flees, with help of Kyuubi, to the Village hidden in the Petals in the Land of Kuroi. There he trained with the help of Kyuubi and Kokuei (4) Kokushibyou (5), an ex- ANBU in the Village hidden in the Petals. He returns for the Chunin exams, making him knows as the Shikkyaku Kokushibyou._

_Disclaimer: If I owned NARUTO Tenten would have more screen time._

You get to vote for the pairings!

NaruxTen

NaruxTema: 1

NaruxIno

NaruxHina: 1

NaruxanyOC

Naruxall above

NaruxFem Kyu-chan: 4

Warning: I may or may not kill Sakura, but she will get bashed…badly…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Kokuei Kokushibyou was walking in her village's forest when she came upon a bundle. Tilting her head a little she crouched beside it, "Oi, midget, get up!"

The 'midget' jumped up surprised, "Who are you?"

Kokuei stared, "Kokuei Kokushibyou, ex-ANBU of the village hidden in the petals."

'Midget' sighed in relief, "I made it…I'm Naruto Namikaze."

Kokuei's eyes went wide, "You mean Minato's son?"

Naruto nodded slightly, "Yes…I was wondering if you could take me to your village?"

Kokuei smiled, "No…"

"What do you mean no!?"

"When I say no I mean no." Kokuei sighed, "You're going to be on my genin team we're one member short." As she said this she handed Naruto a black headband that had 5 petals going in a circle.

Naruto's eyes went wide, "You mean it? How old are they? Are they both male? Are they both female? Or are they one male one female? Are they nice?"

Kokuei chuckled, "Yes I mean it. They are 8, like you. They are both female. Yes they are both nice. Now let's go."

They walked for about 10 minutes before they came to a clearing. It was surrounded by Sakura trees; a large Apple tree was in the middle where to 8 year old girls were sitting; a small river was of to the side; and multiple targets were scattered around. They walked towards the tree. "Girls, I have our new teammate!" the girls perked up and smiled at Naruto. Naruto blushed slightly but smiled back any ways. The two sat next to the girls, "Now were all going to introduce ourselves, okay?" they all nodded.

A girl with crimson red hair; that was put up in two miniature buns with hair coming out going to about her shoulders, she had Tuscan red eyes, her outfit consisted of a poppy red top like Ino's in the shippidun (sp?) that ended right under her chest, a black knee length skirt that rested on her hips, had slits going up her sides, silver mid-thigh shorts, black upper-arm fingerless gloves, fishnet covered her stomach, her shoes were peacock blue, they had a raised bottom, a wide strip going just above her toes that connected to a thin strip going vertical connected to a strip going around her ankle, and her headband was around her forehead. "My name is Sorikaeru (6) Dokuyaku (7). My favorite things are training, and spicy things, my dislikes are sweet things. I don't have any dreams. My hobbies are training, and reading history."

The other girl had Sienna brown hair that was up in a bun, and sideswept bangs covering her left eye, she had light umber eyes, her outfit consisted of a true blue tube top, a true blue upper-thigh skort resting on her hips, around her neck was a dark green leather strap with a white buckle making it into a choker, resting on her hips was a dark green leather strap with a white buckle, her shoes were black just above the knee raised bottoms boots, and she wore her headband on her right thigh. "My name is Makura (8) Akari (9). My favorite things are training and sweet things, my dislikes are spicy things. I don't have any dreams. My hobbies are painting, and going on walks through the forests."

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. My favorite things are training, and talking to Kyuubi, my dislikes are Konoha. I don't have any dreams. My hobbies are training, and talking to Kyuubi."

--------

That was how Naruto came to the Hanabira village.

--------

_4 years later _

4 hooded figures walked out of Konoha's forest and through its gates. "Halt! Who are you and what business do you have in Konoha?"

The tallest of the 4 spoke, "We are here for the chunin exams from the Hanabira village; our names do not concern you." The guard nodded and poofed. 5 minutes later he poofed back, "Please fallow me."

The figures nodded slightly.

-------------------

Sarutobi sighed, today was the day Naruto disappeared. He remembered the letter clearly,

'_Dear old man,_

_I'm sick and tired of all the villagers beating me up. I already know about the Kyuubi. I'm leaving; don't send any ANBU after me. Please do me a favor and leave no guards at the south gate._

_See you later,_

_Namikaze Naruto'_

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts, "Come in."

4 hooded figures walked in and bowed, the tallest one spoke, "Hokage-sama we're the representatives of the Hanabira village for the chunin exams."

"I see. Could you please tell me who you are?"

The figure that spoke nodded. Pulling down its hood to reveal light cerulean blue hair and calculating violet blue eyes spoke, "My name is Kokuei Kokushibyou, jounin leader of team Kuroi."

The second figure pulled down its hood revealing crimson red hair and calm Tuscan red eyes, "I am Sorikaeru Dokuyaku, genin student of team Kuroi."

The third figure pulled down its hood revealing Sienna brown hair and warm light umber brown eyes, "I'm Makura Akari, genin student of team Kuroi."

The last figure pulled down its hood revealing familiar sunny blonde hair but unfamiliar cold emotionless cerulean eyes, "My name is Naruto Namikaze, genin student of team Kuroi."

----------------------

Team Kuroi walked onto a scene right when a little kid rammed into an older kid's leg.

"That's gotta smart!"

A brown haired kid glared at the older kid, "Konohamaru!!"

Kankuro ignored him and held Konohamaru by the scarf, "That hurt, snotface!"

Temari sighed, "Knock it off. You're gonna get it as it is!"

Naruto decided to intervene at that moment, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to pick on little kids?"

Sorikaeru fallowed his lead, "Besides I don't think…"

Makura finished it for her, "…you're leader appreciates what you're doing…"

Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari's eyes widened. Gaara transported to the ground and faced them, "What are your names?"

Naruto stepped forward, "Naruto Namikaze."

Sorikaeru stepped forward standing on the right of Naruto, "Sorikaeru Dokuyaku"

Makura stepped forward standing on the left of Naruto, "Makura Akari."

"Yours?" Naruto asked

"Sabaku no Gaara." All four of them nodded at each other before turning their backs on each other.

Before a pink haired girl could say anything Naruto glared at her saying, "They're here for the chunin exams; so are we. Don't waste your breath." With that the three disappeared in a swirl of black petals.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Dokuyaku: hope you liked chapter two!_

_Tear: Review please!_

_Poison: Please vote for pairings!_

_Sakeme: -peace sign-_

_Shikkyaku: Falling_

_Kuroi: Black_

_Hanabira: Petal_

_Kokuei: Shadow_

_Kokushibyou: Black Death_

_Sorikaeru: to bend backwards_

_Dokuyaku: poison_

_Makura: total darkness_

_Akari: a light_


	3. Would you all SHUT UP!

**_Shikkyaku (1) Kuroi (2) Hanabira (3)_**

_By: DokuyakuSakeme_

_Summery: Naruto Namikaze gets fed up with his life in Konohagakure. He flees, with help of Kyuubi, to the Village hidden in the Petals in the Land of Kuroi. There he trained with the help of Kyuubi and Kokuei (4) Kokushibyou (5), an ex- ANBU in the Village hidden in the Petals. He returns for the Chunin exams, making him knows as the Shikkyaku Kokushibyou._

_Disclaimer: If I owned NARUTO Tenten would have more screen time._

You get to vote for the pairings!

NaruxTen

NaruxTema: 1

NaruxIno

NaruxHina: 4

NaruxanyOC

Naruxall above: 1

NaruxFem Kyu-chan: 9

Warning: I may or may not kill Sakura, but she will get bashed…badly…

-----------------------------------------------------------

Team Kuroi walked straight pass the group of people surrounding room 201. Entering the right room they spotted Gaara and nodded at him receiving a nod in return. The door opened and team 7 walked in._'Sasuke Uchiha…doesn't look much of a fight…' _Naruto mused.

Just as he thought that Ino hugged Sasuke from behind saying, "Sasuke! Where've you been, cutie?" Sasuke glared at her, "I could hardly wait! It's so exciting-

Makura cut her saying, "So exciting to get killed…"

After she said that a Kiba and Akamaru walked up, "Hey! There you are! Wall writing."

Hinata poked her fingers together, "Uh…hi…"

Kiba continued, "Looks like the gang's all here."

Shikamaru glanced over at him, "Including you…unfortunately!"

Kiba ignored him, "So…I guess all three of this year's newbie trios decided to apply, hunh? I wonder how far we'll all get. What do you think…Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to Kiba, "Trying to psyche us by acting cool, Kiba?"

"Who's acting? The way we've trained, no way can you beat us. Hee, hee, hee!"

**Naruto stepped up, "The way me and my team have been training; I would be able to hand your ass to you."**

Makura stepped up, "I could beat up Uchiha," points at Sasuke, "single handed."

Sorikaeru stepped up also and whispered into Naruto's ear, "Someone's coming and I believe he works for Orochimaru." Naruto nodded slightly.

At that moment Kabuto walked up, "Would you guys do us all a favor and just shut up?"

Everyone turned to him. "You four gangs of would-be hotshots are all genin, right? Kids barely out of the local ninja academy? All wet-behind-the ears and runny-nosed!"

Naruto stepped up so he was standing right in front of him, "I may be a genin but I was out of the academy when I was 8 training for 4 years."

"Name's Kabuto. Watch out for the group behind you. They're Amagakure- those who-hide-in-the-rain-and they've got very short fuses. Everyone's on edge. Waiting to take the exam. I wanted to give you a heads-up before someone snaps and beats the crap out of you." Kabuto reached for his pouch, "But it's probably unavoidable. Like all rookies you think you already know everything. I remember what it was like."

Sakura spoke up, "Kabuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you saying this is your second time you've applied?"

Kabuto answered closing his pouch, "Not second…seventh. Twice a year for…hm, going on four years now."

"Wow-then you've got a lot of experience with what we can expect!"

"I guess so."

The third member of team 7, Orenji (6), spoke, "All right! Kabuto buddy…you are the man!!"

"Cute. Okay…the least I can do is give you sweet little babies some vital intelligence on what you're in for…with these shinobi skill cards."

Sasuke stepped up after Kabuto explained what they were, "Naruto Namikaze from Hanabira, Makura Akari from Hanabira, Sorikaeru Dokuyaku from Hanabira, Rock Lee from Konoha, and Gaara from Suna."

"You know their names? No sweat, then!"

"Let me see them."

"First up is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you three. Missions to date: 20 D-ranked, 11 C-ranked. His team's mentor is Mighty Guy…and his taijutsu physical skills have grown exponentially this past year. He has no other talents worth mentioning. He was considered a standout among last year's genin…but he didn't apply for the Chunin exam. he's a first-timer like you three. His teammates are named Hyuga Neji and Tenten.

Next is Gaara of the sand…desert country…eight C-ranked missions…one B. Wow! Not many rookie shinobi get B-ranked assignments! Since he's from way out in the desert, I have less on him…but it's interesting. He's come back from every mission completely unscathed. Without a scratch…

Naruto Namikaze from Hanabiragakure 5 D-ranked missions, 16 C-ranked, 10 B-ranked, and 2 S-ranked. Other then that I have nothing else. Makura Akari from Hanabiragakure 5 D-ranked missions, 16 C-ranked, 10 B-ranked, and 2 S-ranked. Other then that I have nothing else. Sorikaeru Dokuyaku 5 D-ranked missions, 16 C-ranked, 10 B-ranked, and 2 S-ranked. Other then that I have nothing else. " Kabuto whistled

Sorikaeru leaned towards Naruto and whispered into his ear, "A team of sound-nin are heading this way, what shall we do?"

"Tell Makura. She knows how to stop sound," Naruto answered. Sorikaeru nodded and told Makura who nodded in return. Right when Dosu was in front of Kabuto she kicked him in the head and touched the arm he was about to swing at Kabuto.

Makura smirked, "Try using your sound now."

Right after she said that a poof in the front of the room appeared, "Would everybody please just shut up?!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dokuyaku: I'm really sorry it's short but my uncle passed away so I can't think straight!

_Shikkyaku: Falling_

_Kuroi: Black_

_Hanabira: Petal_

_Kokuei: Shadow_

_Kokushibyou: Black Death_

_Sorikaeru: to bend backwards_

_Dokuyaku: poison_

_Makura: total darkness_

_Akari: a light_

_Orenji: orange_


	4. Kensenmanakoseeingeye

_**Shikkyaku (1) Kuroi (2) Hanabira (3)**_

_By: SuicideKitsune_

_Summery: Naruto Namikaze gets fed up with his life in Konohagakure. He flees, with help of Kyuubi, to the Village hidden in the Petals in the Land of Kuroi. There he trained with the help of Kyuubi and Kokuei (4) Kokushibyou (5), an ex- ANBU in the Village hidden in the Petals. He returns for the Chunin exams, making him knows as the Shikkyaku Kokushibyou._

_Disclaimer: If I owned NARUTO Tenten would have more screen time._

Warning: I may or may not kill Sakura, but she will get bashed…badly…

I think I'm going to do NaruxKyuxHinaxOCxTemaxYugito…

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. My name is Morino Ibiki. I'm the proctor and chief examiner for the first part of the exam."

Everyone gulped as Ibiki pointed to the back, "You the kids from hiding-in-sound! You can't carry on anyway you please when the exam's about to start! Or do you want to be disqualified?"

Dosu and his team looked at Ibiki, "Sorry, sir… It's our first exam, and we got a little carried away."

Ibiki stared hard at him, "Is that so? Then it's high time someone laid down a few ground rules. From this point forward, there will be no more fighting without the express permission of the examining officer… and even if that permission is granted, anything that endangers another applicant's life is strictly forbidden. Any of you little piglets who break that rule are out disqualified. No second chances. Got that?"

Naruto's eyes flashed red for a second before going back to blue. Zaku spoke, "So this is a test for little girly men?"

The group of chunin behind Ibiki sneered and Ibiki spoke again, "As you wish. The first part of the selection exam is about to commence. Turn in your written applications, take one of these seating cards… and report directly to the seat indicated. When everyone's seated, we'll pass out the written part of the test."

Orenji stared for a minute, "A-a PAPER TEST!?"

-------------------

Everyone was seated. Naruto was sitting by Hinata Hyuuga. According to her information sheet she gets beat down physically and mentally by her father making her self-confidence very low. Turning towards Hinata Naruto spoke in a low whisper, "Hinata Hyuuga… Don't believe anything your father says. If he treats you badly you can't even call him a father. So toughen up a little. I know you're strong, you just have to believe in yourself."

Hinata looked up at him with wide eyes that shown with a new confidence and strength, "Thank you Naruto Namikaze…"

Ibiki started talking tapping a piece of chalk on the blackboard, "Papers face down until I give the signal. Now listen up. There are a few big rules that pertain to the first test. (Here Naruto snorted not so quietly) I'll write them on the blackboard and explain them all, but I'm not taking questions, so listen carefully. (Here Sorikaeru snorted not so quietly) I will say this only once. Rule number one! Each one of you starts out here with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point.

"For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from your score. Get all ten right, and you retain the ten points you have. But if, for example, you answer three questions incorrectly, we take your ten points… subtract one point for every wrong answer… and your total drops down to seven. Rule number two… This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points held by all three members of each cell. The object is for each team to have as few deductions as possible from its joint thirty-point total."

Sakura's head slammed on her desk and was about to say something when she felt an ice cold glare on her back making her shiver.

"This next bit is crucial. Rule number three: If, during the course of the exam, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary… in other words, anything that leads the proctors to determine that he or she has cheated… we subtract two points from each member of the cheater's team. Exactly! In all probability, some of you will run through your entire allowance of points during the test. If so, you'll be failed and asked to leave."

Kotetsu leaned back in his chair and said calming but menacing, "I'll be looking over your shoulder when you least expect it."

Ibiki continued, "If you let the proctors catch you cheating, you'll bring yourself and your friends down! If you aspire to become chunin… if you want to be the best shinobi you can… then you'd better start acting like you already are! One more thing… If any individual loses all ten of his or her points, that person's entire cell, regardless of how the other two members do… will be disqualified!!"

Naruto's eyes turned blood red with slitted pupils with two silver petals shapes circling wildly around the pupil; the whites were a menacing black that faded as it got closer to the red; around the pupil and petals was a deathly, dead gray glowing eerily.

--------------------------------------------------

SuicideKitsune: I'm really sorry that's short! It will become more detailed and longer soon, I promise! The romance will also come up soon. Well here's something funny…

Meeting Kyuubi Omake!!!!

Naruto's blue eyes snapped open and he found himself in a… sewer… Scary. An angelic voice echoed against the walls.

_Hahaha  
We're gonna rock and roll  
Ra Ra  
Alright I drink more than you  
I party harder than you do  
And my car's faster than yours too_

P I N K  
P I M P  
I'm back again  
I know you all missed me  
I'm so so sick  
Can't handle it  
Yeah I talk shit  
Just deal with it

My rims are 23 inch  
And they're black on black  
No they're not his  
Diamonds all over my tees  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can

You know I'm rare  
You stop and stare  
You think I care  
I don't  
You talk real loud  
But you ain't saying nothing cool  
I could fit your whole house in my swimming pool

My life's a fantasy  
That you're not smart enough to even dream  
My ice is making me freeze  
You can try and try you can't beat me

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

Uh  
Break it down  
It's tough times out here ya know what I'm saying mmhmm  
Yeah I'm super thick  
People say I'm much too chick  
Come and kiss the ring  
You just might learn a couple things  
I'm trying to school you dog  
Ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff ruff  
I'm your worst nightmare  
Bring it we can take it there  
What are you scared

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

So I'll cash my checks and place my bets  
And hope I'll always win  
Even if I don't I'm fucked because  
I live a life of sin  
But it's alright  
I don't give a damn  
I don't play your rules I make my own  
Tonight  
I'll do what I want  
Cuz I can  
Yeah

Naruto fallowed the voice and found him self in front of a large, barred door with a slip of paper that read 'seal'. Inside was a woman wearing ripped, low rise, black, hip hugging jeans, a ripped blood red tube top showing black fabric underneath, nine blood red fox tails protruded from her backside, her orange hair was up in a crazy ponytail red fox ears protruding out. She was dancing wildly a black and red mike in hand.

Naruto coughed lightly, grabbing her attention. She blushed wildly at being caught dancing and singing.

-------------------------------------

Well there you go!

See you next chapter!

-----[_ SuicideKitsune _ -----


End file.
